Clinical trials have made it clear that angiogenesis inhibitors are useful as antitumor agents. For example, bevacizumab that is an antibody neutralizing VEGF, one of the most important angiogenic processes, is reported to have shown an antitumor effect against colorectal cancer in clinical trials (Reference 5).
As an angiogenesis inhibitor, 4-(3-chloro-4-(cyclopropylaminocarbonyl)aminophenoxy)-7-methoxy-6-quinolinecarboxamide is known (References 1, 2 and 3).
Evaluating the effect of angiogenesis inhibitors, determining the effective dose of angiogenesis inhibitors and predicting the effect of angiogenesis inhibitors prior to administration thereof are very useful for efficiently performing treatment with angiogenesis inhibitors and for contributing to the improvement of patients' QOL (Reference 6). With respect to the former two matters, a great number of researches are now being carried out (Reference 7). Specifically, methods such as dynamic contrast-enhanced magnetic resonance imaging (DCE-MRI), positron emission tomograpy (PET), interstitial fluid pressure and serum VEGF are known. Among all, DCE-MRI is believed to be effective as a method for evaluating the effect of angiogenesis inhibitors (Reference 8).
On the other hand, predicting the effect of angiogenesis inhibitors is very beneficial and important to patients for avoiding the administration of inefficient medicine and reducing adverse effect (Reference 6). However, no effective method for predicting the effect of angiogenesis inhibitors prior to administration thereof has been found yet.
Recently, methods of cancer treatment using a substance with VEGF inhibitory activity and a substance with EGF inhibitory activity in combination have been reported (References 4 and 9 to 11). However, it has not been elucidated yet what specific substances with VEGF inhibitory activity and EGF inhibitory activity are effective for cancer treatment.